1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and more particularly to a card edge connector having a pair of metal members used for being mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
China Pat. No. 100416938C issued on Sep. 3, 2008, discloses a card edge connector including: an insulative housing, a pair of latching arms extending forwardly from the longitudinal ends of the insulative housing and a plurality of conductive terminals accommodated in the insulative housing. Each of the latching arms defines a guide portion and a locking portion to provide a guide function and a locking function during an insertion of the electrical card module, respectively. Because of insufficient strength of the latching arm, each of the latching arms also defines a metal member in order to enhance the strength of the latching arm in the outside thereof The metal member includes an elongated main body covering the latching arm, a guide plate and a strengthening plate bending inwardly from the upper edge of the main body. The guide plate and the strengthening plate are in conjunction with the guide portion and the locking portion. A solder portion bends and extends downwardly from the lower edge of the main body. It will produce a lot of heat which may cause distortion of the insulative housing due to the large number of the conductive terminals when the card edge connector is soldered to the circuit board, so that there may be a phenomenon of blank welding with the solder portion of the metal member welded.
Therefore, an improved card edge connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.